The Sabertooth Princess
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess" Cast *Princess Odette - Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Princess Odette as a Swan - Shira (Ice Age franchise) *Prince Derek - Chris Kratt (with Martin Kratt as an extra) (Wild Kratts) *Rothbart - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) *The Great Animal - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) *Rothbart's Vulture - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Jean-Bob - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Speed - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Puffin - Boris (Balto) *Queen Uberta - Mom Kratt (Wild Kratts) *King William - Dad Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Lord Rogers - Chancellor Esteban (Elena of Avalor) *Bridget - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Bromley - Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts) *Chamberlain - Charles Darwin (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Alligators of the Moat - Goanna (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) and Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Mouse - Jerboa (The Lion Guard) *Fly - Hummingbird (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Dragonfly - Chip the Wasp (Antz) *Dragon - Dragon (Room on the Broom) *Captain of the Guards - Gabe (Elena of Avalor) *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Flamingoes (64 Zoo Lane) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Nathaniel (Elena of Avalor) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Carmen (Gene Deitch Tom & Jerry) *Lord Rogers as a Chameleon - Chaz the Chameleon (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Queen Uberta as an Emu - Gogo (Zambezia) *Chamberlain as a Pig - Ollie (Home on the Range) *Bromley as an Orangutan - Jackie the Orangutan (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) *Target Practice Animals - Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales), Skalk (Khumba), Chuck the Lion (Jim Henson's The Animal Show), Bear (Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't), Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), The Snip-Snip Bird (64 Zoo Lane), Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Duck (Chuck Jones's Peter and the Wolf), and Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) 'Voice Cast' *Aimee Carrero...Princess Aviva *Chris Kratt...Prince Chris *Martin Kratt...Prince Martin *Zachary Bennett...Zach Varmitech *Frank Welker...The Great Tiger *Greg Ellis...Mzingo *Kyle Rideout...Vinnie Terrio *Bill Fagerbakke...Patrick Star *Matt Vogel...Boris *Kristen Smith...Queen Kratt *Andy Garcia...King Corcovado *Christian Lanz...Chancellor Esteban *David Tennant...Charles Darwin *Eva Almos...Witch Hazel/Rapunzel *Jonathan Malen...Jimmy Z *Tone Lōc...Goanna *Kristofer Hivju...Kenge *Jorge Diaz...Gabe Gallery Aviva..png|Aviva as Princess Odette Shira.jpg|Shira as Princess Odette as the Swan wild-kratts-300_2219.jpg|Chris Kratt with Martin Kratt as an extra as Prince Derek Zach_(Wild_Kratts).png|Zach Varmitech as Rothbart Jungle_Book_2016_90.png|Shere Khan as The Great Animal Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Rothbart's Vulture Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Jean-Bob Patrick Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Speed Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Puffin Mama_Kratt.png|Mom Kratt as Queen Uberta Esteban_Elena_of_Avalor.jpg|Chancellor Esteban as Lord Rogers WitchHazel.png|Witch Hazel as Bridget Jimmy.5.png|Jimmy Z as Bromley Charles_Darwin.jpg|Charles Darwin as Chamberlain Goanna1.jpg|Goanna Kenge2.png|and Kenge as Alligators of Moat Jarboa.png|Jerboa as Mouse Hummingbird.jpg|Hummingbird as Fly b0e38064aa4084df3acacb52ac14b22a.jpg|Chip the Wasp as Dragonfly 38_Dragon-CU-618x259.jpg|Dragon as Dragon Gabe_Elena_of_Avalor.jpg|Gabe as Captain of the Guards 64_Zoo_Lane_Flamingos.jpg|Flamingoes as Birds in Puffin's army Nathaniel.png|Nathaniel as Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Screenshot 2018-10-15 at 9.27.30 PM.png|Carmen as the Lady who faints after seeing a frog Cham2.jpg|Chaz the Chameleon as Lord Roger as a Chameleon GoGo_(Adventures_in_Zambezia).jpg|Gogo as Queen Uberta as an Emu Home-disneyscreencaps_com-1208.jpg|Ollie as Chamberlain as a Pig Jackie.jpg|Jackie the Orangutan as Bromley as an Orangutan I.jpg|Elephant Skalk_(Khumba).jpg|Skalk Chuck_the_Lion.jpg|Chuck the Lion Bear.jpg|Bear WubbulousThidwicktheMoose.png|Thidwick the Moose Snip_Bird.jpg|The Snip-Snip Bird Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Warthog Duck_(Peter_and_the_Wolf).jpg|Duck brer_rabbit_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8i1xv7.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Target Practice Animals Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs